In the end, you're all that matters
by MoondustPrincess21
Summary: Marriage law fic. George/Hemione.
1.

It had been two years since the war ended. There were a lot of casualties, friends, enemies, and family. Nobody has been the same since, it has affected everybody in different ways. Harry and Ginny were dating, happily. Hermione was watching them from the couch of the burrow. Watching them made her smile, they were so happy. Harry was finally happy, he so deserved it, that made Hermione smile. She just wished she could be in the same boat as them with Ron. They had kissed right before the battle ended and he never brought it up again. She was still waiting for something to happen, worried that it wouldn't. She sighed and took another sip of her tea, wrapped up in a cozy blanket to keep the chill of the fall air off of her body. She heard the roar of the fireplace and saw Mr. Weasley step out. She smiled at him only to see his face with a frown on it, which was very abnormal for the usually cheerful man. He had 7 letters in his hand. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Hello Arthur, are you okay?"

He put his lips in a straight line across his face, "No, Im afraid it's not, Could you please send a patronus to all my children, and say we need a to have an emergency family meeting right away."

This made Hermione frown, she hoped everything was okay, she didn't think anybody could take anymore bad news. "Sure thing!" She said picking up her wand producing a small otter and speaking to it before it was gone out of the window.

—

It had been 20 minutes before everybody was there. Everybody was sitting in the family room with worried looks on their faces. Arthur stood up and cleared his throat, while still holding the letters in his hands. Molly was holding his other hand.

He looked around the room nervously, not sure how to say what needed to be said.

"Right, so I guess I will start from the beginning."

"Usually, thats where people start." George said laughing. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oi! That hurt!" He said, rubbing his head.

"Thank you dear, I was going to do that if you didn't." Molly said smiling at her.

"I was trying to difuse the tension in the room, geez." George said rolling his eyes.

"So as I was saying, a few months ago there was talk about how much magical blood was spilled and how many witches and wizards died during the battle. It was a substantial amount, so the Minster got the bright idea of making a marriage law." He started to say before there were outbursts in the room.

"What in the bloody HELL!" Charlie stood up, roaring.

"Where do they get the audacity to tell us to get married!" Hermione shouted.

"This is horseshit!" The usual calm Harry said.

Arthur knew this would happen, but he needed to finish.

"You knew about this for months and didn't say anything?" Ron said. George was just shaking his head with a frown on his face.

"Now, children would you let your father finish, please." Molly said.

"As I was saying, I tired to talk sense into him, not just me but a bunch of us rallied to get the minster to stop this rubbish. But, unfortunately it passed this morning and I was given the letters for you guys. It tells who your partner is and what the rules are. I tried everything I could to stop this, please believe that." He said almost in tears. Hermione was the first to speak up.

"It's not your fault, dad." She walked to walked up to him giving him a hug. "Let's not shoot the messenger. You all know he tried everything to prevent this." She said to all the redheads and Harry in the room. They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright before I pass out the letters, shall I go over the rules regarding the law?" Arthur said. Everybody in the room was speechless, so he just continued.

"Okay, So it states that you must follow all the rules pertaining to the Marriage Law or you will have your wand snapped, never being allowed in the magical world again." Everybody's eyes got wide, knowing that this was serious. Arthur continued, " You must marry the person the Ministry has chosen for you, no exceptions. Next you will have a bonded marriage, which means there is no way out of this. You will not be allowed to cheat, it is part of the bond. You must also produce two children out of the marriage. Your first child must be conceived within the first 8 months of marriage, I think that is all the rules." He let out a sigh and looked around the room seeing all of his irate and sad children.

"How can they get away with this! Telling us how many children we have to have! This is beyond fucked up!" Ginny finally spoke up.

"Language Ginevra!" Molly yelled.

"She is right mum!" George said.

Hermione was just a a loss for words she didn't know how to feel. "Just hand out the damned letters." She huffed out. The others agreeing with her.

Arthur stared to hand them out telling them to not open them all at once, they were going to open the one by one. He looked over to Ginny who was the first in the circle.

"Go ahead Ginny, dear." Ginny hands were shaking as she was trying to open the letter, she couldn't finish opening her letter, she was sobbing. Harry took her in his arms and said, "If it's not me I will still marry you, screw this, I'll give up my magic for you." The whole living room was floored at how much Harry loved Ginny. This made Ginny smile. She finished ripping it up to see that it said, "Ginevra Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter." She squealed out loud, jumping on Harry's lap kissing him, smiling. Everybody smiled for them, relieved that they could end up together.

Next up was Ron, he looked up at Hermione nervously. He ripped it open looked down and gulped, while having a little smirk on his face.

"Who does it say?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Lavender Brown."

"Why are you happy? Harry asked.

"It could be worse, at least I got someone pretty."

"You're a git you know that!" Harry said. He knew this would upset Hermione. He looked up to see a tear falling down her cheek.

Charlie was up next, he got a witch named Anna Summers. All that was left was Hermione and George because Percy and Bill were already married before this law passed.

Hermione was upset, the look on Ron's face was, relief. Could he have been relieved that he didn't get her? How could he not be upset about this? He was happy he ended up with Lavender. It was like he stabbed her in the heart. She was pulled out of thoughts by Molly.

"Dear, its your turn." Hermione bit her lip nervously. She was so worried she was going to get Draco or something. She didn't know how she would take it if she ended up with him. She ripped open the letter to scared to look down. Her hands were shaking the paper back and forth. She looked down and looked up mouth wide open, shocked.

"Who is it Mione?" Ron asked curiously.

One word is all she said, "George." She looked over to him, his eyes wide with surprise. He stood up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Everybody in the room was shocked to say the least. Ron looked mad, which was odd Hermione thought. He had looked happy to get Lavender.

"You can't marry my brother! It would be to weird!" Ron shouted.

"It's not like I have a choice, RONALD! Besides you are happy you didn't get me, admit it!" She shouted back at him.

"Damn right I am, I couldn't live with you the rest of my life, you have a stick up your arse all the time!"

This caused Hermione to sob into her hands. She heard Charlie punch Ronald and walk him out of the house. She heard Molly coming over to comfort her. She took the crying girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"Im sorry, Ronald is just upset, he didn't mean it. Im glad you will be my official daughter though."

That last part made her smile a little, before sobbing ever more." Oh Molly, George was not happy, he stormed out. He hates me."

"That's a load of rubbish, he does not hate you! He is just shocked you know. He was dating Angela Johnson, Fred's girlfriend. He told me she was taking his death really hard and he knew Fred would want him to take care of her for him. George feels like he can't do that now, but its not your fault dear. He didn't love Angela but he wanted to make sure she was okay." Molly assured her.

"My Georgie will treat you right, I promise." Molly said trying to get her to stop crying.

She patted her head, "Why don't you go talk to him." Hermione just nodded in response.

—

Hermione walked out and saw George sitting under the willow tree leaning against it looking at the sunset. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. She stood behind him not sure what to say. George could sense her behind him, he turned around and held out his hand for her to take. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her to sit beside him. She looked up at him before stating to cry softly. He held her in his arms before saying, " I am sorry I stormed out of the house, I am not mad I got you. I want you to know that."

She looked up at him and said, "I know, your Mum told me. I am sorry you can't be with Angela anymore, I feel like maybe I should just leave the wizarding world." This made him sternly say, "You will do no such thing!" "I just am feeling a lot of different things, I feel like I am letting Fred down. I am also feeling relief because I feel that Angela expected me to be Fred. I am not Fred, I am George." He said sadly.

"Nobody can replace Fred. He wouldn't want you to be miserable, you know that."

"I know." He sighed.

"So, we are getting married, huh?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. This caused Hermione to laugh, leave it to George to see the humor in the situation.

She smacked the back of his head for that comment.

"Oi, okay you have to quit doing that." He said smiling.

"Lets go back inside and see how everybody is doing." She huffed.

"Ron is mad at me." She said as they started to walk back to the house.

"What for? Its not like you had any control over the situation, plus he looked happy with his match." George said.

"Right! Thats what I said! I said he had no right to get mad at me. He said it was rubbish and I couldn't marry you." Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"He's a git. Don't worry about him." George said making Hermione laugh.

This was going to be interesting that was for sure, Hermione thought to her self.

************** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, IVE WANTED TO DO A HARRY POTTER FIC FOR A LONG TIME. I USUALLY AM A DRAMIONE SHIPPER ONLY BUT I AM DIGGING HERMIONE/GEORGE AND THERE IS NOT ENOUGH OUT THERE. SHOULD I CONTINUE? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.***************


End file.
